Fun in Asgard
by hellsbells101
Summary: Buffy and Faith were definitely going to have fun on Asgard during a Warrior Festival. You have to wonder if Fury thought this idea through fully? - Part of the Curing Boredom 'verse


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters - I only own my twisted imagination. This is for Duchess who yesterday reminded me how much I loved this 'verse.

* * *

One lesson which had been learnt early one in the Avengers Tower - Do not let the slayers get bored _ever_. Some might think that Tony would be worse or worry about what happened if two deadly assassins were left to their own devices. This is in fact wrong, because the two deadly assassins play with each other, and Tony has been encouraged to build things when he has restless energy.

The Slayers though were more difficult; they spent most of their life fighting and had the temperament, metabolism and energy levels to match. The trouble for Fury was that he had two problems. Congress and the Senate were out on holiday for the moment, and two, Steve and Clint had been pulled for a Military assignment. As a result the Slayers were wandering around SHIELD headquarters hoping that Fury would have someone he wanted to punish. They so loved getting to toy with the idiots. As far as Fury was concerned it was win-win; he got an idiot dealt with and the Slayers burnt off steam.

Still he was in a major quandary, he had a restless Thor and two Slayers - he could just see the dollar signs raking up in potential property damage. It didn't help that Tony somewhat enabled them by paying off what damage they caused on the grounds that most of the time he was laughing too hard to stop them.

Thor came into his office, "I will be using the Bridge to go home soon. We have a festival that my father demands I attend." As he was a god he didn't ask, more commanded but Fury could roll with that. Fury was curious; he wasn't going to contest the summons. He was scary but Odin was a bigger bad and he knew when to pick his battles. Although being a crafty bastard he had to ask, "What is the festival about?"

Thor exuberant, "It is a Warrior Festival!"

Fury quirked an eyebrow, "Is it something that the slayers could attend? … They're bored."

Thor smiled for he was very fond of the female warriors, as they reminded him of Sif. Also he could genuinely spar against the slayers not something that he could do with his mortal teammates - Steve came close, but even with him a punch to the chest in just the right place would kill him. He smiled, "I would be honoured for the Slayers to attend with me."

It hadn't taken long for the slayers to agree and Fury had to restrain a laugh at their chorused, "When can we go?"

All three looked like demented children on sugar at the prospect of a festival that encouraged violence. It really was match made in heaven for all three.

Heimdal took one look at Thor's honoured guests and started to chuckle. "Welcome Slayer of Glorificus."

Buffy admittedly startled upon hearing that title, but figured that one pantheon of gods probably knew another pantheon. She tested the waters, "She wasn't a friend was she?"

The deep rumbling laugh suggested not, "No I'm the gatekeeper of the worlds and she nearly undid all my hard work. Well done for the job in keeping my little one safe."

Faith frowned wondering if he was actually saying what she thought she was saying. "Faith is your little one."

The Gatekeeper turned and there was a telling smirk, one she'd seen too many times on Dawn to dismiss - suddenly it all made sense. Clint would probably be cool with the fact his serious girlfriend technically had a child with a God, right?

Thor noted the arrival of his friends the Warrior Three and greeted them with open hours. Buffy rolled her eyes at the way they kept staring at Buffy and Faith and seemingly tried to intimidate them. Fandral was on Buffy's shitlist for trying to grope her ass at the greeting.

Thor helped them move through the palace and the slayers were gaining more than a few odd looks. It was like living in a zoo, a thought that Faith was only too happy to give voice too.

Buffy snickered, "I hear you but to them were the simple mortals."

Faith had a matching mischievous grin, "Can we fight and make money big guy?"

Thor had a matching grin and Buffy couldn't wait to laugh in Nicky's face. He'd sent them all off to Asgard because he didn't want them to cause chaos and destruction on the Helicarrier and New York. He never considered what might happen should Thor and the Slayers truly bond. That had the potential for chaos written all over it that even Ethan Rayne would weep with envy.

The Warrior's Three looked at Thor's guest and wondered why he'd bought two mortal breakable women with him. However they would be welcoming in the only way they knew how, "Thor and guests. Welcome, will you be watching Thor compete?"

"Sorry Fandral but I'm competing." Buffy said not quite hiding her teeth. He really did set her teeth on edge added to the fact that he reminded her of Riley they were not on to a winning beginning.

"Me too." Faith said as sweetly as she could manage, which was not very in fairness.

The warriors shared a look of consternation and worry. They wondered if Thor's mind been damaged on Midgard. Thor smiled and saw his mother and Father, "Mother, Father it's so good to see you."

Odin smiled and was surprised to see the godkiller as a friend of Thor's. "Welcome young warriors ... I'm pleased to see that Thor has made friend with two champions of Midgard."

Faith was smart enough to let Buffy make this introduction. After all Buffy could fall on her cursed Halloween memories, "Thank you milord. We're honoured to be here. We hope to be allowed to compete it would be a good test of stamina."

Freya with her gifts already could foresee that these two women would become important to Asgard. "Of course once we've feasted - You'll be given appropriate garbs and weapons."

Faith could handle this one though, so bowed her head, "Thank you Lady. We would be grateful for anything you can spare."

Buffy wanted to elbow Faith and tease that she was obviously picking up a few things off Steve but that could wait until another time. The feast was sumptuous and big enough to happily fend off even a slayers metabolism.

The warrior events were about to start and Faith took part in the knife throwing competition and she was placed in the top three along with Sif. This did not please the Warriors Three who felt their prowess was under attack. Buffy impishly took on Fandral in a bow contest and that would not have been a fair fight - she'd been good before but then she'd taken lessons off her boyfriend - she was the best. She was content to match him and let him keep some of his pride - after all she'd taken a few lessons of diplomacy off Giles. They were announced joint winners much to Fandral's annoyance.

The slayers who'd initially been mollycoddled and treated as quaint pets of Thor were now being treated very differently. They had heard that Heimdall was fond of the blonde and Odin and Freya had been nothing but gracious to them and now they were beginning to see why. Still the best part was about to begin for a long time Buffy had been promising Thor a 'hammer off' but they'd never quite found the right time in which to compete - now was the perfect time.

The next exhibition match was announced and the crowds were most definitely eager to see it. -

Sif adored Thor's new friends and the best part was that they knew how to fight. She would love them forever for putting the Warrior Three in their place; whilst she loved them at times they could place a little too much faith in just their gender. She watched in fascination as Buffy faced off against Thor with only a troll hammer and a shield. The comments from the males made her bristle, but Faith and Buffy had merely shared an evil grin. She was smart enough, and had more than enough woman's intuition to know that something was going on. She just didn't know what, and then the match started.

The warriors held nothing back and they laughed when there hammers resoundingly smacked together. Faith was sure that she could feel the reverberations in the air. Buffy and Thor laughed joyously at the challenge, "Ah Shield-sister I so enjoy our spars."

He hadn't distracted Buffy, who pulled off a pretty spectacular stunt of throwing the hammer, rolling over the shield and kicking Thor as she came out of the roll. As she'd managed to land a solid hit to Thor the crowd came alive and everyone started cheering. Funnily enough it seemed to ignite a battle of the sexes. It was fantastic to watch, Faith saw that Buffy actually chose not to use a move that would have finished the match, likewise with Thor. Sif was watching with awe on her face, she wanted to adopt Buffy here and now, "She is toying with him, isn't she?"

Faith chuckled, "They both are, it is like a more vicious game of tag with hammer brawling thrown in for good measure."

It was a stunning display of ability and even Odin and Freya were entranced. Perhaps more astoundingly an hour elapsed and yet no obvious winner was able to be discerned. Odin grinned as he announced a previously unheard of event, "Someone has managed to match Thor's strength and agility."

That wasn't the end of the shocks as Odin had announced that Faith and Buffy were honorary daughters and thus welcome in Asgard anytime they wished and bade to keep the wears and weapons they'd been given.

The Avengers had managed all to get home at different times. Steve and Clint were admittedly a little disappointed to find that their girlfriends were not there. They were a little worried when Fury had informed them that they had gone with Thor for a warrior festival. Time had passed slowly but the time for there was upon them now, "So they're coming home?" Stark asked Fury for what felt like the hundredth time.

It wasn't unfair to say that all the Avengers preferred the Slayers being home otherwise Steve and Clint were pretty miserable.

The portal started to vibrate as it warmed up, signalling that they would be soon joined. And joined they were - by Thor, Faith and Buffy, who all looked positively giddy. Amazingly, it seemed that Buffy and Faith were decked out in Asgardian gear, and weapons.

Clint was amused and relieved that Buffy was home, "You have fun?"

Faith grinned, "We just got adopted by Odin and Freya." It may have been an honorary thing especially as they already had adopted parents in Giles and Wesley but that was beside the point. It was just plain fun to announce to see the looks of surprise on the Avenger's faces.

Buffy nodded, "Oh yeah, in fact Archer mine. Odin gave me a bow you're gonna love." As she said this she slid right in for a hug and a lingering kiss uncaring of the company.

Clint was besotted already, so it wouldn't matter but really he doubted he could ever have found a more perfect girl for him. He had only one response, "Let's go practice."

Tony's amused tone said it all, "So that's what counts as dirty talk these days amongst kids."

He would have made this observation to Steve, but he was being dragged away by his cowl. Huh, he thought if you can't beat them - join them so went to find Pepper.

And upon reflection hearing that the slayers had just earned honorary parents in Odin and Freya he wondered if he shouldn't have let them pick on a few agents. Still what was the worst that could happen?

After Olympic battles, babysitting challenges he realised that he should have known better than to challenge the fates.


End file.
